


Coping Mechanisms

by KaliJoKu (Kalikuks)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, M/M, Reference to Choking, Rough Sex, Smut, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/KaliJoKu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, he’d never put a lover in a position like this, but Mink could handle it. More specifically, could handle him if he fell too far into the rage, if the creature he became came out in full force. </p><p>Theoretically, of course, but it was the best solution they had come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Mechanisms

A string of curses fell from his lips, the useless shchick shchick of his lighter failing to catch only stressing him out further. A smoke would help, tide Koujaku over until Mink arrived and this little… issue could be handled. However, the cigarette placed between his lips would soon be useless to him if he continued to chew on the end like he was, worrying it between his teeth as it continued to stay unlit and his frustration grew. 

It was all Koujaku could do to not jump and reach for his sword when a shadow fell over him, the familiar scent of cinnamon washing over him the only thing preventing him from doing so. The flick and the fizzle of an offered match coming to life was practically music to his ears. 

“Rough night?” 

Koujaku glared up at Mink as he leant forward to take advantage of the match’s flame, inhaling long and deep once the cigarette finally caught. Mink only tossed the match down and ground it into the dirt of the alley floor with his boot, studying Koujaku closely. Koujaku only let his eyes slide closed, exhaling slow as the smoke curled into the air, letting it help calm him. 

Even so, he could still feel the creature at the back of his mind, stalking to and fro like a massive cat in a cage. It needed to be sated, and soon, or he’d surely have more blood on his hands.

Which is why Mink was here.

Normally, he’d never put a lover in a position like this, but Mink could handle it. More specifically, could handle him if he fell too far into the rage, if the creature he became came out in full force. Theoretically, of course, but it was the best solution they had come up with. 

Sating the beast written into Koujaku’s skin involved indulging it. Sparring with Mink had helped, at first, but it proved to want something more carnal to suit it’s base needs. Even now he could feel it humming under his skin, wanting to rise to the challenge of Mink’s mere presence. 

Koujaku took one last drag of the cigarette before it too was tossed to the alley floor and snuffed out under his sandals. Seconds later, Mink was already crowding him against the wall, one hand next to Koujaku’s head as the other tugged on his ponytail, bringing it up to study the carmine hue that had begun to make itself known in Koujaku’s otherwise dark locks. 

Koujaku himself only watched Mink, his hands pressed flat against the alley wall. His skin itself felt like it was crawling, like the swirls of black ink were coming to life, the beast growing restless. Soon his hands twitched seemingly of their own accord, made to move to twine themselves in hair or in the fabric of Mink’s shirt, but as soon as he had even made the movement Mink’s hand was on his neck. 

The grip was not tight, but not loose either. It was only a message, a message that Koujaku’s beast gladly received and submitted to. 

Mink was boss. 

Koujaku only raised his own hands to place them near Mink’s grip on his neck, clutching to his arm. Mink only drew closer, pressing his forehead to Koujaku’s to hold his gaze.  


“Your place or mine Red?”

Koujaku only brandished his apartment keys by way of answer, eyes never leaving Mink’s. Mink only inclined his head in a nod, taking them with his free hand before he ghosted his lips over Koujaku’s before he stepped away from him entirely and the hand fell from his neck. 

“Come.” both the order and the consequence of not following it was clear as Mink moved away from him.

Koujaku did as he was told, shadowing his lover all the way from the alley to his apartment door. The beast was pacing again at the edges of his mind, eagerly this time, only stilling when they were on the other side of the door standing in the entry hall. Mink’s entire body took up the small hallway as he turned from the door as it fell closed. His gaze on him left Koujaku frozen still in place, yet poised to pounce as Mink tilted his head to study him.

It was only when Mink reached behind himself and the telltale clicks of both the lock and chain on the door sliding home that the floodgates crashed open. 

Koujaku hadn't even seen Mink move, couldn't remember himself moving either, all he knew that he was pinned between Mink and a wall yet again. Only this time his lips were a bruising force against his own. The beast rose eagerly to accept Mink, and Koujaku let it indulge itself in Mink’s dominance. All he himself was concerned about now was no longer the beast under his skin, but getting that damn coat off of Mink’s shoulders, grunting in triumph when he managed it. 

Mink seemed to have the same idea, only with Koujaku’s kimono. However, the larger man never seemed to have patience when it came to undoing the obi, and so the kimono was left to hang around Koujaku’s waist as Mink shoved it off his shoulders. 

It was at this moment when he and Mink parted for breath, Koujaku’s chest heaving as Mink reached around his neck to loosen his neck covering, tossing that somewhere further down the hall for Koujaku to locate after. Normally he would have been at Mink for being so careless with his stuff, but he himself could care less at the moment, the beast practically purring as Mink sunk his teeth into the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

That, and the eager and rough grind of their hips was also a particularly wonderful distraction at the moment. 

It was still far from enough however. 

Koujaku’s hands tugged at Mink’s belt in impatience, almost growling in frustration as he fumbled with it. Eventually Mink lifted his head from where he’d been leaving bruises in the form of love bites up Koujaku’s neck to help, deftly undoing his belt and following up by tugging off his own shirt. 

Not long after Koujaku made the mistake of thinking he could sink his teeth into Mink’s shoulder once he was pressed against him again. Mink’s hand was on his neck immediately, pinning him flush to the wall again, and Koujaku’s beast was buzzing in excitement at the dangerous look in Mink’s eyes. 

“Who told you you could do that?” Mink’s voice was a low rumble, and Koujaku shivered eagerly in response. 

Koujaku only dug his nails into Mink’s back and bucked his hips against him, eyes never leaving his, hoping his challenge came across. It did. 

Mink’s hand slid from Koujaku’s neck to his ponytail, tugging it loose, the hairpin skittering across the floor. Koujaku followed it with his eyes before a rough tug to his hair had his gaze flicking back to Mink, his neck now bared. 

“You seem to be forgetting, Red,” Mink’s voice and breath against his pulse sent shivers down Koujaku’s spine, “who’s actually in charge here.” 

“Maybe you should remind me.” the grin on Koujaku’s face wasn't necessarily his, nor did he remember making the conscious thought to drag his nails down Mink’s back.

Mink of course only crowded Koujaku further against the wall, and if he had felt the bite of Koujaku’s nails he wasn't showing it.

“Then submit.” the order was clear in Mink’s voice again, only right now Koujaku was not up for following it so easily this time, not even if the roll of Mink’s hips against his was deliciously rough.

The carmine hue had seeped a bit further up the strands of Koujaku’s hair, the sure sign the beast was inching closer to coming out fully. Mink wasn't deterred, not that he ever was. He had his promises he’d keep, if only for Koujaku’s sake. 

“Make me.” it was practically a purr as it left Koujaku’s lips, his breath tickling Mink’s ear. 

The other man only responded via a rough tug to Koujaku’s hair, making him hiss out in pained pleasure before his neck was ravished with bites and kisses. One of his hands travelled up Mink’s back, nails dragging along before reaching to pull Mink’s dreads loose, the bite he received in response for tugging the band in Mink’s hair off too roughly making him keen and buck his hips. 

Koujaku was revelling in the attention he was receiving, that much was true, but it still was no where near enough. The beast was still clawing at his mind, the red in his hair not yet receding and only growing more vibrant with each passing second. Things needed to move along a little more quickly. 

With a frustrated growl Koujaku grabbed a fistful of Mink’s hair to tug him from his neck, crushing his lips to his in desperation and need, shoving them both from the wall. Mink seemed to understand what he desired, his large hands moving from where they had been previously rested to grab Koujaku’s ass, tugging him upwards. All Koujaku had to do was wind his arms around Mink’s neck as the kiss deepened, doing a little hop in order to wind his legs around Mink’s waist, allowing him to better his hold on Koujaku for a split second before he trapped him back against the wall. 

The friction between their still clothed arousals was pure bliss in their new position, and they panted between demanding, open mouthed kisses. Koujaku adjusted his hold, slinging one arm around Mink’s neck, nails digging into his skin. His other soothed down Mink’s side, tracing muscle before finding his prize, reaching awkwardly between their hips to grope Mink’s crotch. 

Mink broke their current kiss to glower at him, “Someone’s getting bold.” 

Koujaku’s response was simply to squeeze the bulge evident under Mink’s jeans, face drawing closer to his once again, tongue tracing his lover’s lips suggestively before nipping at his bottom lip. Mink answered by adjusting his hold, freeing one of his hands so he could grip Koujaku’s face, pulling him roughly into a sloppy kiss. Another pointed squeeze of Koujaku’s hand had Mink grunting into the kiss before pulling away. 

Koujaku was set back down onto the floor, though he didn't stray from Mink’s form, only worked to rid him of his pants. He only succeeded in roughly shoving both Mink’s pants and underwear down enough to pull his cock free before Mink pulled him into another rough kiss, nearly distracting him from the feeling of Mink undoing his jeans. The moan that left Koujaku’s mouth in his anticipation had Mink smirking against his lips. 

Koujaku’s jeans were shoved down, and not too long after he bucked his hips into Mink’s hand when he palmed his cock roughly through his boxers. Mink trailed kisses along Koujaku’s jaw before teasing Koujaku’s earlobe with his tongue, the deep throaty chuckle he made in response to another moan from his lover only made Koujaku shiver. 

“E-enough teasing.” Koujaku’s nails bit into Mink’s skin as he pulled him closer, hands dipping under the waist of Mink’s jeans to grab his ass, “Fuck me.”

He was answered by Mink nipping at his ear before he pulled away to meet his gaze, expression practically predatory. 

“Then turn around, Red.” 

Koujaku wordlessly obeyed, placing his hands flat on the wall and jutting out his hips, rewarded immediately for doing so in the form of his underwear being slid down his legs. He wriggled himself out of the pile of clothes pooling his feet before he felt Mink move flush against him. Koujaku’s fingers curled into his palm when Mink’s lips made contact with the floral tattoo on his back, an involuntary snarl following. 

Mink only trailed a hand around and up Koujaku’s body, starting from the base of his cock to the tip before it continued upwards to trail his abs, coming to stop loosely around Koujaku’s neck. 

“Easy, Red.” 

Koujaku pressed his forehead to the wall, drawing in breaths in the form of ragged pants, his loose hair falling around him. He finally caught sight of just how much red had bled into the tips of his hair. He rolled his hips back against Mink to entice him into hurrying. Mink’s grip on his neck only tightened a fraction, silently telling him to behave, his other hand pulled up the kimono to reveal Koujaku’s ass. The hand circling Koujaku’s neck left it, trailing back down his body the same way it had come, eliciting an impatient shiver to travel his spine. 

Koujaku wasn't entirely aware of how or when Mink had gotten lube, but at least half of him was thankful. The other half only gave an impatient growl as Mink eased a finger into his entrance, attempting to move his hips back to hurry the preparation along. The gesture was met with Mink’s hand on the back of his neck this time, pressing Koujaku’s face to the wall with the simple murmur of “Red” as further warning. 

However, the press of Mink’s finger inside him was a little more insistent, and Koujaku gave a low moan as his prostate was teased. Soon enough Mink was pressing a second finger and after that a third inside, and Koujaku could only attempt to roll his hips back against them. 

He needed something more, but he understood Mink was taking his time as to not hurt him, which was admittedly sort sweet of him to show Koujaku part of his gentle side even now.

The beast, however, doesn’t particularly care for sweet or gentle.

Koujaku pushed himself off the wall as soon as he felt Mink’s fingers leave him, but as soon as he turned he was pushed against it. Mink’s mouth was on his in a demanding kiss and his large hands were cupping his ass to urge him up again. Koujaku obeyed wordlessly, allowing himself to be lifted, wrapping his legs around Mink’s waist and clinging onto him for dear life. 

And then finally, finally they were joined, a gasp torn from Koujaku’s throat at the sudden intrusion. He felt Mink still to study his reaction, but soon another, slower thrust followed which coaxed a softer moan from Koujaku. 

“Don’t go… ngh… easy on me now.” Koujaku managed to get out between torturously slow thrusts. 

Mink only kissed him deeply, stilling his hips completely after burying himself deep within Koujaku. The latter only whined in frustration into the kiss, nails digging into Mink’s back and shoulder as Koujaku attempted to move against him, the movement awkward and far from providing the friction he sought.

“Mink… please…”

Mink only smirked, “Not so keen to disobey when you're taking cock, are you?” 

His smirk only grew a fraction when Koujaku’s cheeks coloured and he glared at him in his embarrassment, managing to growl out “Shut. Up.” 

Koujaku smothered any reply Mink would have made by crushing his mouth to his, scarred hands coming up to tangle and tug roughly at tightly coiled dreads. The kisses became sloppier once Mink began a steady pace, Koujaku eventually burying his face in Mink’s neck to stifle his groans of pleasure. His hands moved to anchor himself to Mink again, one digging nails into beautiful dark skin while the other only tangled further into his hair to grasp and pull, not particularly concerned if it caused discomfort. 

Mink eventually nudged Koujaku’s face up slightly from his neck, soon nosing the fringe from the side of his face before carefully bringing one of his hands up to pull it back entirely. He ignored Koujaku’s protest at both that simple action at the fact his hips had slowed. Mink felt Koujaku’s nose crinkle in distaste at the first kiss he placed on the tattoo he normally hid, but the complaint died on Koujaku’s tongue with the resumption of the faster pace and a well placed thrust, the pleasured gasp he made instead tickling the shell of Mink’s ear. 

Koujaku lifted his head entirely to move to claim Mink’s lips, the rough kiss broken into fragments by Koujaku’s infrequent moans, the two of them sharing air between them, leaving them dizzy for more. 

More, more, more, but never enough.

It was that moment Mink jostled Koujaku a bit in his arms, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit Koujaku’s prostate. A tug on his dreads and the sight of Koujaku’s back arching slightly from the wall was his reward, and Mink couldn't help but slot his mouth over Koujaku’s to swallow his cries of pleasure. The drag of Koujaku’s nails against his back conveyed the message he couldn't get out between the gasps wrung from him when Mink’s pace turned brutal, and Mink jostled him in his arms once more to free a hand to circle Koujaku’s cock. 

Koujaku was pressed harder against the wall, lost in pleasure from the teasing touches to his cock and the slam of Mink’s hips. It was all he could do to cling to Mink when his climax hit suddenly, and he moaned long and low as he spilled himself into Mink’s hand.

Mink's hips rocked up into him, furthering the pleasure of Koujaku's orgasm before Mink went still, following him over the precipice. Koujaku only ran a hand through his dreads and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, moaning softly as Mink bucked his hips once more before pulling out. Koujaku whined from the loss and soon they both sunk to the floor in exhaustion. 

They caught their breath there, curled in their awkward position, Koujaku still trapped between the wall and Mink, face buried in his shoulder and arms and legs wound around him. 

Eventually Mink tugged his head gently up so he could meet Koujaku's gaze.

 "Better?" his voice was surprisingly gentle, lacking the gravel and authority it had held all night, the side of him only Koujaku got to witness coming forth. 

Koujaku could only nod and give him a small reassuring smile, hand moving from the back of Mink's head to trail his jaw before cupping his face, urging him closer so their lips could meet, the kiss much softer than every one they'd exchanged earlier. 

“…Thanks.” Koujaku murmured when they parted, nuzzling his face into Mink’s shoulder again. 

Mink said nothing in reply to his thanks, but he moved away to untangle himself from Koujaku’s grasp, much to his annoyance. He urged Koujaku up with him as he stood.  


“We should get cleaned up.” and Koujaku couldn't help but agree.

A warm bath sounded absolutely wonderful right now. With or without Mink. 

Koujaku was in the middle of contemplating how to ask if Mink would be up for that when his feet were knocked out from under him and he found himself in Mink’s arms again. In a bridal carry, of all things. He began to sputter in indignation, face turning redder by the second, explaining that he was more than perfectly capable of walking and Mink shouldn’t flatter himself for thinking he wouldn't be. 

Koujaku’s mini rant was silenced by a kiss, his face now red for an entirely different reason, the low chuckle that Mink made in response only making it worse. He turned his head away from Mink to gaze anywhere else, crinkling his nose a second later when Mink pressed a kiss to the still uncovered tattoo on his face. 

Mink only brushed his nose against his, slowly coaxing Koujaku to face him, pressing a kiss to the bridge of his nose. It only caused Koujaku to crinkle it again, and he felt Mink’s smirk against his lips for a fraction of a second when their lips met in a slow but deep kiss. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Koujaku muttered when the kiss broke, voice a low and teasing purr.

Mink only raised an eyebrow, amusement clear in his eyes. They stared each other down until Koujaku’s face slowly broke into a smile, and he pressed another kiss to Mink’s lips, winding his arms around his neck. 

“You’re the cute one, Red.” Mink teased once the kiss broke, causing Koujaku’s face to redden again.

“Shut up.” 

Koujaku buried his face in Mink’s neck to hide from the knowing smirk the other was giving him, muttering about how they should really get around to cleaning up. Mink only hummed in agreement, beginning to make his way down the hallway to the bathroom with Koujaku in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I like how when I have to write for class I actually use the writing I was procrastinating to procrastinate on homework.
> 
> This is also not the first smut I have written, only the first smut I have posted, and I'm still not too sure if it needs a M or an E rating to be honest...
> 
> I think I should mention I have a tumblr:  
> http://kalijoku.tumblr.com
> 
> Drop by it if you wanna talk MinKou or MinKouAo


End file.
